1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording an image onto a recording medium having a flat image recording surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for recording an image and the like onto an image recording surface, which is on the opposite side of a data recording surface for recording data in a recording medium such as a CD-R or CD-RW, there is an apparatus provided with an ink-jet head which ejects ink droplets from a nozzle onto a rotating recording medium to record an image onto a disk drive which records data into the recording medium. For example, the printing apparatus disclosed in Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2002-531290 has a rotary motor for rotating a disk and an ink-jet head provided with a plurality of nozzles arranged in a row on a radial axis. This printing apparatus drives the ink-jet head while rotating the disk by the rotary motor, and records an image on a surface of the disk by ejecting ink droplets onto the disk.